


Slice of Life

by KnownAsEmrys



Series: acoyotesmate [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnownAsEmrys/pseuds/KnownAsEmrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: "Omg I am so in love with your fanfics, this blog is everything I need, thank you, Can you write a prompt about stalia and the pack in college please ? Whatever you want write about it (sorry for my bad english) "</p><p>Taken from my sideblog acoyotesmate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slice of Life

“If I have to eat ramen one more time I’m going to go out of my freaking mind!” Stiles exclaimed.

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Quit being dramatic.”

“No. And you know why I won’t?”

“Here we go,” Isaac muttered, looking at Kira who asleep next to him, envying that she passed out before this.

“Because I’ve eaten ramen every day for a month and I can physically feel myself dying from malnutrition- “

Isaac zoned out after that, choosing to stare slightly past Stiles into the rest of the cafeteria. Malia appeared in his field of view and he saw his way to shut up Stiles.

“Lia!” He called.

Malia stopped short and looked in their direction confused for a second before she realized who’d called her. She started towards them and Isaac felt relief sweep through him. He didn’t hate Stiles, in fact they were good friends, but he wasn’t in the mood to hear him rant.

“What’s up?” she greeted, before giving Stiles a quick peck on the lips.

“Stiles is ranting about eating ramen all the time,” Lydia answered.

Malia looked at him as she asked, “Is that why you all looked so annoyed?”

“Yes!” Isaac and Lydia answered at the same time and Stiles looked at them, thoroughly offended.

“Then let’s go out tonight, my treat,” Malia said.

Stiles looked at her excitedly. “This is why you’re the best girlfriend ever!”

Malia laughed when he hugged her.

“Where were you headed?” Isaac asked to change the subject.

“Oh, uh, someone in my psychology class told me they’re giving away free T-shirts over at the

UC,” She answered, pulling away from Stiles.

Isaac got up excitedly, “Let’s go!”

They all gathered their plates and grabbed their bags. Waking up Kira who looked at them with wide innocent eyes until the explained, then she started getting her stuff too.

Since they’d come to college three months ago, they’d all learned to be instantly attracted to the word _‘free’_ no matter what it was.

* * *

 

After collecting their free shirts with the school’s mascot, Roscoe the Ram plastered it on it, Lydia, Kira and Isaac had to go to class so Malia and Stiles went to the library to kill sometime before they had to go to class.

They chose to catch up on homework, Stiles sitting on the far cushion with Malia leaning with her back against his side, legs extended out in front of her while they both typed away on their laptops.

“Where do you want to go for dinner tonight?” Asked Malia.

“Cheddar’s?” He suggested.

“Perfect,” she said.

“Do you think we should do a double date with Scott and Kira? I know they haven’t gone out in a few weeks.”

“That sounds great,” she said, “I’ve barely spent any time with Scott lately.”

“Great, I’ll text him right now,” he said.

They both got so absorbed in their assignments after that they didn’t notice Lydia walk up to them until she cleared her throat.

“Oh, hey!” Stiles greeted.

“Wait, what time is it?” Malia asked. “I’m going to be late!”

Malia quickly gathered her stuff and rushed off to class, Lydia taking advantage of the empty space, sitting on the far end of the couch with her back against the arm rest and feet extending to rest near Stiles’ lap.

“When’s your next class?” Lydia asked as she retrieved her laptop.

“I have about twenty minutes. You?”

“I’m done for the day,” she said. “Just got to do my homework.”

“You going out with Parrish?”

“No, he has to work, but I’m going to the mall with Isaac,” she said.

He gasped. “Will you-“

“Yes, I’ll get you some cookies,” she said with a chuckle.

“Thank you!”

She smiled and they sat in comfortable silence until it was time for him to leave.

“Wait, are you guys going to the game on Friday?”

“I don’t know, I’ll have to ask Malia,” he said.

“Okay, well Erica and Boyd are definitely coming, and Allison said she doesn’t know if she’ll be able to come yet,” Lydia told him.

He nodded and told her he’d get back to her before leaving.

* * *

 

“Okay, but listen, if you ever needed to I would totally be willing to play out The Dilemma with you, “Stiles assured Scott, who started laughing.

“That’s comforting,” Kira said with a laugh.

“What about me?” Malia asked.

Stiles thought for a moment. “How do you feel about polyamory?”

“Dude, we wouldn’t actually have to sleep together, you know that right?” Scott asked.

Stiles looked at him, shaking his head, “Great, so I get to be in a sexless marriage? You’d really do that to me Scotty?”

Scott nodded, a big grin on his face.

“Then it’s no wonder I cheat on you with my girlfriend,” He said.

Everyone laughed, like he hoped they would.

“Is everything okay?” Their waiter asked.

They nodded.

“Would you like to order dessert?” He asked.

They all said no and they were each given their checks.

They got up, paid their bills and went their separate ways.

“Do you wanna go to the lake?” Stiles asked.

“Sure,” Malia said, offering her hand to him.

He took it and they held hands the whole drive to the lake, not really saying much. When they got the lake they got out of the car and went for a walk on the sand. It was already dark out so they couldn’t see much and were the only ones there.

Stiles stopped suddenly and plopped down on the sand, Malia joining him very little hesitation.

“We need to come out here more often,” he said, staring up at the stars.

Malia nodded. “It feels nice tonight.”

Stiles entwined their hands, bringing her hand near his mouth to kiss her hand.

She smiled and leaned over to kiss him, intending it to be innocent, but when she pulled away, he was still staring at her lips so she kissed him again and again and soon she was on her back, Stiles hovering over her.

They had to break apart to catch their breaths, Stiles resting his forehead against hers, staring into her eyes.

 _‘She’s so beautiful.’_ Stiles thought as he stared down at her.

“You know, as fun as this is, I’m not having sex on the beach,” Malia said.

Stiles chuckled. “What, you mean you don’t want sand in your ass?”

Malia laughed and Stiles moved away and laid down on his back and holding her hand.

“Want to name the constellations we can see from here?” He asked.

She scooted closer to him and laid her head on his chest. “I bet I can name more than you.”

“Oh, it’s on,” he said.

They only spent about twenty minutes there as they had homework they needed to get done, but it was nice to steal moments alone with each other, no matter how short they felt. College and a part time job ate away most of their time, but it hadn’t seemed to have affected their relationship which always became evident in these moments. 

—

Stiles led the way to where Lydia, Scott, Kira, Isaac, Erica, Boyd and Allison sat in a row. They’d gone to quite a few games this year and knew exactly where they liked to sit.

Their friends greeted them as they took their usual seats and waited for the game to start.

“Hey so we wanted to go to iHop after this, do you guys wanna come?” Isaac asked.

Stiles looked at Malia since he wasn’t getting paid until Monday.

“Sure,” she said, grabbing Stiles’ hand.

Everyone has those moments in their lives where everything just feels like it’s coming together, and for Stiles this was one of them. Yes, that moment in college with his girlfriend and best friends in the world by his side made him feel like everything in his life was perfect.


End file.
